The objectives are to better understand the electronic structures and behavior of prototype organic molecules and aggregates of molecules. This includes the development of unique spectroscopic methods for probing the important details of molecular and aggregate structure. Such methods will involve ultra high-resolution ultraviolet spectroscopy of crystals and other aggregates of nitrogen and oxygen containing unsaturated hydrocarbons in high magnetic fields, high electric fields, and under controlled stress. In addition the dynamical aspects of excitations and of electrons in organic aggregates are to be further investigated. Our intention is to study fundamental processes in molecules and in the organic solid state in order to expose properties and behavior that are important in widely occurring systems including living systems of great complexity.